sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Dillon
| birth_place = Mamaroneck, New York, U.S.http://www.tmz.com/person/kevin-dillon/ | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1983–present | website = | spouse = }} | family = Matt Dillon (brother) | children = 2 }} Kevin Brady Dillon (born August 19, 1965) is an American actor. He is best known for portraying Johnny "Drama" Chase on the HBO comedy series Entourage, Bunny in the war film Platoon, and John Densmore in the musical biopic The Doors. TV Guide|website=TVGuide.com|language=en|access-date=2019-04-11}} He was nominated for three Primetime Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe Award for his performance on Entourage. Early life Dillon was born in New Rochelle, New York, the son of Mary Ellen, a homemaker, and Paul Dillon, a portrait painter, sales manager, and golf coach at Fordham University. He has one sister and four brothers, one of whom is actor Matt Dillon.Kevin Dillon Biography at FilmReference.com His paternal grandmother was the sister of comic strip artist Alex Raymond, the creator of Flash Gordon. He is of mostly Irish descent, with some Scottish and German ancestry. He graduated from Mamaroneck High School. Career Dillon began acting in both television and films in the 1980s. In 1983, Dillon played Arnold Norberry in the television film No Big Deal. His first major role was Ed Rooney in the film Heaven Help Us, directed by Michael Dinner. He received wide attention for his role as the psychopathic soldier Bunny in the 1986 film Platoon. In 1988, he portrayed Brian Flagg in a remake of the 1958 American science fiction film The Blob. It received mixed reviews but was praised for its special effects and has since gained a cult following. Other notable film roles from that period included War Party (1988), No Escape (1994), and The Doors (1991), in which he played drummer John Densmore. Much of Dillon's 2000s work has been in television, including the CBS series That's Life as Paul DeLucca and the Fox series 24 as Lonnie McRae. He appeared in the 2006 film Poseidon, a remake of The Poseidon Adventure, and on Donald J. Trump's Fabulous World of Golf on The Golf Channel in April 2010. He appeared in the family comedy film Hotel for Dogs (2009), which collected $117 million at the worldwide box office. Dillon co-starred on the HBO comedy drama television series Entourage portraying Johnny "Drama" Chase, for which he received a 2007, 2008, and 2009 Emmy nomination and a Golden Globe nomination in 2008. The series concluded on September 11, 2011, after eight seasons. Dillon reprised his role as Johnny Chase in the series' film adaptation, Entourage (2015). In 2011, Dillon appeared in the CBS comedy sitcom How to Be a Gentleman, portraying Iraq war veteran Bert Lansing. In 2018, he appeared in drama film Dirt and portrayed Jimmy O'Shea in two episodes of police procedural drama series Blue Bloods. Personal life Dillon married actress Jane Stuart in Las Vegas on April 21, 2006. Entourage cast member Jerry Ferrara was his best man and Kevin Connolly, another series co-star, walked Stuart down the aisle after Dillon shouted "Victory!" (a tribute to his character's work on the metafictional TV series Viking Quest). Their first child named Ava was born on May 17, 2006 in Beverly Hills. Dillon also has a daughter, Amy (b. 1991), from a previous relationship. Stuart filed a divorce petition in July 2016.http://www.tmz.com/2017/06/10/entourage-star-kevin-dillon-wife-files-for-divorce The divorce was settled in June 2017. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Interview in Complex Magazine Category:1965 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New Rochelle, New York Category:American people of Irish descent Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People from Mamaroneck, New York Category:American people of Mohawk descent Category:Mamaroneck High School alumni